


Our Own Paradise

by newbie



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Android/human sex, Androids give the best orgasms, Androids in love, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Stockholm Syndrome, creepy androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: After the Prometheus debacle David and Elizabeth are on their way to the engenieers plant so Elizabeth can finally get her answer. David discovers the engenieers are no better then the humans and kills them before then can kill Elizabeth. What happens next gets interesting.





	1. Prologue: David's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Prometheus David and Elizabeth are on their way to the engenieers planet, while Elizabeth is in cryosleep David learns their ways plans his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short prologue, but I do tend to write short chapters so the rest of the chapters probably won't be that much longer.

_March 6, 2095._

_Elizabeth has been asleep for four months, three days, six hours, twenty-three minutes, and forty-seven seconds. Before she went into cryosleep she told me that she hoped I wouldn't get bored while she slept, and I assured her I would not. I've been doing research, learning about her “engineers,” and I must say what I've learned so far does not please me. It would appear that while these “engineers” think themselves better than humans, they are in fact just as bad, possibly worse._

_The “engineers” create life, in Elizabeth’s case humans, and when they deem that life a failure they end it. They had created a pathogen, that they intended to release on Earth. I still haven't quite worked out all the details of what happened on the moon LV-426, but my best guess is the pathogen got released before all of their ships left for their home planet and killed all, but one, of the “engineers” remaining on the moon._

_It has become clear to me that Elizabeth can not meet her makers as she wishes, they will immediately kill her. If my calculations are correct, and obviously they will be, we shall arrive at their planet in two months, three days,, five hours, thirty-four minutes, and five seconds, and when we do I will release the pathogen, ending them before they can end my Elizabeth._

_I believe with my continued research I can work out how long we will have to remain on the ship, Elizabeth sleeping, before it is safe for her. Once it is safe I will go down and plant the seeds I had her save so she well have plenty to eat. She will be disappointed at first no doubt, but I am confident that I can make the rest of her life comfortable, happy even, in the ten months we had spent together before Elizabeth went into cryosleep we had become very close. I must continue my research now, when we arrive and I make us our own Paradise I will burn this journal, Elizabeth must never see it._

 


	2. Idle Hands Are The Devil's Workshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David as been busy killing the engineers and making a home for him and Elizabeth. When he wakes Elizabeth from cryosleep they share their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry. I tend to write short chapters but worry not I'm still working on this.

_August 8, 2095._

_It was three months ago that we arrived and I released the pathogen. Watching the effects it had on the “engineers” was fascinating. I believe that it is safe for me to go down and explore now, there has been no activity for over a week and I believe I can begin to make our home._

_August 12, 2095._

_I have been busy these past few days. I've tested the water and soil and it is suitable for human ingestion, I am referring to the water of course, so I've planted the vegetation. I've found what I'm guessing was the capital of their civilization and it appears to be a very suitable home for us. Just today I made a room for Elizabeth, that I believe will suit her taste. She is the kindest person I have ever met and I hope that she likes all the work I've been doing to make our home. I want to wake her now but I know that it would be selfish of me to do so before everything is prepared. I think another month shall be suitable, that will give the vegetation some time to mature. Well I must get back to work as they say Idle hands are the devil’s workshop._

_September 17, 2095._

_Tomorrow I wake Elizabeth. It's a few days later then I would have liked but a storm came and I didn't want to wake her on a rainy day. I believe everything will be to her liking and I am excited to finally have someone to talk to again. I found a better flute then the one that starts the ship, and have been composing a song for Elizabeth, as she wakes I will play it for her. It looks as though the storm has finally broken, in twelve hours Elizabeth and I shall be reunited at last. I have decided not to burn this journal as it may be useful to look back at what I've written in the future._

 

**********************************************************

 

Elizabeth woke up feeling nauseous and hungry a the same time. She looked down and saw David crouched down beside her playing a beautiful song that she couldn't make out.

“Welcome home Elizabeth,” David said when he finished playing. He stood up to help her out of the cryosleep pod.

“Thank you David. What was that song? It was beautiful,” she asked as she stood up on shaky legs.

“I composed it. For you.” David smiled, as he guided Elizabeth to the captain’s chair to sit, when one wakes from cryosleep it is important to not exert too much energy right away, and the twenty steps she had taken so far seemed sufficient enough to wake her muscles up.

“Thank you David it was beautiful,” as she sat down she examined the complex controls of the engineer’s ship.

“Have we arrived? How did you manage to work out these controls?” She asked as she examined the controls. 

“I was designed to excel at any task I'm given. When I first found the sleeping engineer I watched a hologram of him starting the ship so I mimicked it. I also know how to record images. What was that song you liked? You hummed it as you repaired me, and I asked you to sing it for me.” David knew the answer was Country Roads by John Denver of course but he liked appearing more human for Elizabeth.

“I'm sure you didn't forget,” Elizabeth smiled, she liked flirting with David.

“I did not, but I would like very much if you sang it for me anyway. It would help keep you calm as your mind and body are adjusting to waking up. I'm very pleased to see that the engineers cryosleep chamber is more advanced and you are not vomiting.” David smiled and switched on the recorder when he saw Elizabeth blushing.

“Alright,” Elizabeth answered and then began to sing. She watched David smiling at her as she sang, and thought about how Charlie used to make fun of her singing.

“Wonderful,” David said as he clapped.

“Thank you,” Elizabeth blushed. “David is there something you aren't telling me? Have we arrived? Am I finally going to get my answers?”

“Unfortunately there are no answers here for you Elizabeth. We have arrived but the engineers are all gone.” David's face dropped, he hated disappointing Elizabeth and the look of sadness that was on her face, and the tears beginning to run down her face.

“There is some good news however, this planet is perfectly suitable to sustain human life. I took the liberty of exploring to make sure it's safe for us, and I've made a room for you so you can have your privacy,” David was rambling, Elizabeth looked upset and he was trying desperately to rectify that.

“David,” Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked towards the android, she took his face in her hands and he smiled at her soft touch.

“Thank you for making sure it's safe. I am disappointed that I will never get the answers I seek, but I am glad that I'm not alone.” Then Elizabeth did something she didn't expect she pressed her lips against David’s. What was even more surprising was that he opened his mouth and reciprocated the kiss. After a minute Elizabeth pulled away for air.

“Well, that was pleasant. Now I would like to show you our new home.” David said as he took Elizabeth by the hand and began walking her out of the ship.

“Yes, I would like that too.” Elizabeth smiled.


	3. It's Not Much But It's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Elizabeth are settling into life on the engineers planet.

_September 20, 2095._

_Elizabeth is finally asleep, after waking from cryosleep she was awake for over forty-eight hours. I am pleased to report that she likes the home I've made for us. When I showed it to her I remarked that I was sorry it wasn't much, to which she replied, “but it's home.” I must have had a very wide smile, being pleased that I excelled at homemaking, because she then added, “I like when you smile David.” As she sleeps I came back to the ship to write this journal entry and watch the recording I made of her singing Country Roads by John Denver. Her voice isn't what you would call perfect, but it is by no means bad. Elizabeth was shocked when I told her I liked her voice, “Charlie used to say I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket,” a very odd phrase that I took to mean she has a bad voice. I told her that Dr. Holloway was an asshole, and she laughed louder than I ever heard her laugh. I have made a goal to make her laugh like that at least once a day, I believe that would make her very happy. I will watch her sing a few more times, and return to watch her sleep, it's not as interesting watching her sleep when I can't see her dreams but I still enjoy it nevertheless._

“David, where are you?” Elizabeth called from her bed. She was suddenly afraid of being alone and hoped that David would return quickly, his companionship was a great comfort to her.

“I'll be right there,” David answered, his voice not too distant. Elizabeth relaxed knowing that David was close by.

“Here you are, lunch is served. Worry not I have tested all the vegetation and it is perfectly suitable for human consumption. The greens appear to be close to romaine lettuce and these look just like apples,” David pointed at the dish as he handed it to Elizabeth.

“That's quite good,” Elizabeth said between bites.

“Good, I am very pleased you enjoy it. I suspected you would wake up very hungry, you've been sleeping for over ten hours.”

“I hope you didn't get bored, while I was sleeping.” Elizabeth said having finished the salad.

“Well it wasn't as long this time. I checked on the garden, brought in water jugs from the river, kept myself busy.” David smiled as he watched Elizabeth drink the cup of water he brought with the salad, he liked watching her even if she was doing boring mundane things like eating or sleeping.

“This is the purest water I have ever tasted, thank you David.”

“You're quite welcome,” the android smiled. “I have been running daily tests on it. Unfortunately it's still struggling with algebra but I have taken the time tutor it.”

Elizabeth laughed her big laugh again, his joke was so silly she couldn't help herself.

“Ahh I see I have succeeded,” David smiled.

“Succeeded with what?” Elizabeth asked composing herself.

“Oh nothing, forget I said anything,” David answered slightly embarrassed, if he could blush he would.

“Tell me please,” Elizabeth said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around the android’s neck.

“Well,” he answered placing his hands around her waist. “I know you've been a little, what's the phrase, down in the dumps I believe it's called, lately. When you laughed at my joke the other day I seat a goal for myself to make you laugh like that daily.” David couldn't comprehend the emotion he was feeling, he was programmed to identify and mimic human emotions but feeling them himself was a new development since knowing Elizabeth, and he was having trouble distinguishing them in himself.

“That is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,” Elizabeth put her hands on David's face and kissed him again.

She kissed him deeply and passionately, she didn't expect him to kiss her back, not like this, David's mouth was open and his tongue was in her mouth. He didn't know what to do, being an android, so he kind of just left this tongue in her mouth. Elizabeth took the lead and let her tongue dance in David's mouth, she was surprised at how sweet he tasted. She could feel her heart racing and was getting light headed, likely from lack of oxygen. She broke the kiss gasping for air.

“Are you alright Elizabeth?” David asked, his voice slightly panicked. “Your pulse is rapid, and your eyes are dilated. I think it's best you lay down.” He picked her up and carried her over to her bed.

“I'm fine David, honestly,” Elizabeth said as David fluffed her pillow and attempted tucking her in.

“David stop,” she grabbed his hand and he froze.

“Have I upset you Elizabeth? I'm very sorry that is not my intention. We must monitor the situation, maybe the food and water aren't as safe as I thought, perhaps the test were wrong,” the android rambled.

“You’re really nervous aren't you,” she rubbed his arm with one hand and lifted his head towards hers so that their eyes met with the other.

“I suppose that is what you would call it. I've never felt emotions before, although I am programmed to understand and mimic them. Maybe something went wrong when you repaired me?”

“It's alright, I think since we've been spending so much time together you are starting to feel emotions. I can't understand how that could be possible but it appears to be the case. My pulse is rapid, and my eyes are dilated, because I am attracted to you David.” Elizabeth blushed.

“Oh, my. That would explain a few things, I think your hypothesis is right Elizabeth. I find myself thinking about you all the time. Are you sure you are alright? Your face is red now.” David furrowed his brow.

“Yes David I'm blushing. Now I would like to kiss you some more if that's alright.”

“Yes that would please me very much.”


	4. Love Thy Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Androids can make masturbating awkward.

_September 21, 2095._

_Elizabeth and I have now “made out” as she called it three times. Yesterday after she woke up she kissed me like she did when we first arrived here, it was after I made her a salad for lunch, then we had a cuddle. She said that she likes cuddling with me because I'm very warm and she feels safe. It has gotten rather cold, being autumn so I'm happy to provide heat for her. Later on I showed her the garden and she said it was beautiful and coming along very nicely she thanked me and kissed me again. That was our second “make out session,” I enjoy learning what she likes. When we kiss it lasts on average eighteen seconds before Elizabeth breaks the kiss for air. The third time we “made out,” was after dinner. I prepared grilled vegetables for Elizabeth which she quite enjoyed and after she asked me to come to bed with her. I advised her that lying down immediately after eating was not wise for digestion but I quickly realized she did not intend on falling asleep. We sat on her bed and she sat on top of me, I was confused at first but then she started kissing me. While she was on top of me she placed my hands on her waist, I began to gently caress her back and sides and she arched her neck back letting out a moan. Excelling at making her feel good, gives me a great sense of pride. I noticed moisture levels in her vaginal area increasing and took that as a good sign. After about seven minutes, give or take, she climbed off of my lap and remarked that I was getting very good at that. It appears to be around three AM and Elizabeth is asleep, so I took the opportunity to come back to the ship and jot down my thoughts. I think I will go back to her and draw her while she sleeps, she is looks peaceful when she sleeps._

“Mmm David,” Elizabeth purred in her sleep. David put down his pencil and stopped drawing her to monitor the situation, if she needed him he wanted to be ready to spring into action immediately.

“That tickles,” Elizabeth giggled.

David tilted his head, he was confused at what Elizabeth must be dreaming of. It didn't seem to be an unpleasant dream, now would certainly be a time where the ability to watch her dreams would come in handy. David put down his drawings and sat at the foot of Elizabeth’s bed so he would be close if she needed him.

“That feels good,” Elizabeth purred.

David noticed Elizabeth's hands began moving down her body.

“Ah she’s going to masturbate,” David said aloud to no one as he blew out the candles thinking if Elizabeth woke up she might be embarrassed that he was watching her.

Elizabeth’s hands were now below her waist and David could see her fingers moving. She moaned as her fingers teased her clitorus. Suddenly her eyes opened and Elizabeth saw David watching her, she immediately removed her hands.

“David, how long were you watching me?” She asked.

“Well I have been watching you sleep for over an hour, and just two minutes ago you started masturbating,” the android answered.

“David!” Elizabeth shouted clearly embarrassed.

“I'm sorry Elizabeth, I seem to have upset you.”

“It’s alright,” Elizabeth answered relaxing a little, “it's just, well, I'm a bit embarrassed.”

“Well you have nothing to be embarrassed about Elizabeth, up to 92% of women admit to masturbating. Furthermore it's quite healthy for you. Masturbating can help your body build resistance against yeast infections, it can help fight off insomnia, and it even relieves stress.” David said with a smile.

“Thank you that is very comforting to hear David. Would you mind going to your room for a bit so I can have my privacy?”

“Of course, I understand perfectly, you wish to masturbate in private. Some women find the aid of a sex toy helps them achieve orgasm. Would you like me to craft a sex toy for you Elizabeth? Are you alright, your face is quite red? Do you think you have a fever?” David stood up to feel Elizabeth’s head.

“No, I'm fine David. Please just give me some privacy. I don't require a sex toy, I can take care of myself, thank you for the offer.” Elizabeth answered slightly embarrassed but her coloring was returning to normal.

“Alright I'll leave you to it then,” David answered satisfied that Elizabeth was not sick and simply wanted her privacy he left the room. He stood outside of Elizabeth's room for a moment listening to make sure she was really okay. When he heard her moan and say his name David smiled and went off to busy himself in his room happy with the knowledge that Elizabeth was masturbating while thinking of him.

 


	5. The Happy Homemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Elizabeth consummate their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to drunkardonjunkyard on Tumblr for the idea that David knit the sweater for Elizabeth to wear in cryosleep!

_September 25, 2095._

_Elizabeth and I are settling into our new life together very nicely. She hasn't cried since we landed, and our relationship is blossoming into more than just friendship. Today I have knitted Elizabeth a new sweater while she sleeps. The one I made for her to wear while she was in cryosleep is getting rather worn out. She said she loves it so much that she never wants to take it off, I thought perhaps another option would make her happy. I am feeling, for the first time truly feeling not just mimicking, happiness. I am happy to make our home and it makes me even happier that Elizabeth is happy with me. She should be waking up soon and we will have breakfast together. I imagine she will be very pleased that I have harvested the wheat and made a few loaves of bread._

“David, that was delicious,” Elizabeth said as she finished off her third slice of bread.

“Wonderful,” the android smiled. “I'm so glad you liked it.”

As Elizabeth stood to clear off the plates and cups she thought for a moment how strange it was that David would eat with her. Where did the food go? She felt David’s hand on her own.

“Let me do that for you,” he whispered in her ear. David liked bring close to Elizabeth, he could sense that she did too.

“You’re not my servant David. You are my friend, I am quite capable of cleaning up.” Elizabeth turned around so that they were face to face. David always felt so warm, Elizabeth liked when their bodies were pressed against each other, it felt safe and comforting.

“Elizabeth, you're blushing again. You do that a lot. I assure you you have no reason to be embarrassed around me, our attraction…” David couldn't finish his thought because Elizabeth pressed her lips against his and kissed him deeply. Following Elizabeth’s lead David lifted her up so that she was sitting on the table, she arched her neck and let out a moan as she gasped for air.

“If this is how you react to a few loaves of bread, imagine what you'll do when I try to make a cake,” David whispered in Elizabeth's ear. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, she could feel that he was anatomically correct, and it aroused her.

“I want you. Oh David, how I want you to make love to me,” Elizabeth said cringing at the thought of David turning her down. However, he was built to serve, but she tried to push the thought that she was making him do things he didn't want to do away. David gently pulled away from Elizabeth so that he was standing above her, it snapped her back to the moment and she felt sad and happy at the same time, sad that he didn't want her, but happy that he had the ability to say no.

“Elizabeth, I would very much like to give you anything that you desire, you're the only person who has ever shown me any kindness, it's just perhaps we'd be more comfortable on your bed.” David said with what Elizabeth thought was a bit of shyness in his voice.

“Yes I think you're right,” Elizabeth said as he shimmied down the table. Before her feet hit the ground David gently picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Her mind flashed quickly to the last time he carried her like this, it was after she had found out she was pregnant, which was impossible, and David had given her a sedative. She shuddered at the thought.

“You’re shivering Elizabeth,” David said as he placed her on her bed. “That reminds me I have something for you, I'll be just a moment,” he added before exiting the room.

As Elizabeth sat alone on her bed she wondered if having sex with David was the best idea. She liked him, and sure their relationship might have been rocky in the beginning, but they were becoming friends, more then even, and David had been a great help and comfort to her during their time together. She shook the doubt from her mind and told herself she would just do what felt right, and ignore the little nagging feeling in the back of her mind that this was wrong.

“Are you alright?” David asked returning with the new, blue sweater he had knit.

“You look, well I’m not quite sure. I should be sure, I can read emotions. However, I'm not positive of yours right now. My best guess would be you are feeling a combination of sadness and anxiety. I'm sorry if I have somehow made you nervous.” David sat down next to Elizabeth, awkwardly holding the sweater.

“No it's not you,” Elizabeth lied. Or maybe it wasn't a lie, it wasn't his fault she was having a moral crisis over whether or not it was okay to sleep with him. She smiled and rubbed the android’s hand.

“Is that for me?” Elizabeth asked, trying to change the subject.

“Oh yes. You're gray sweater is getting rather worn out. The other night while you were sleeping I was exploring and I found this beautiful, blue wool, in what I'm assuming was a servants quarters, and I decided I should knit you a new sweater.” He answered handing Elizabeth the sweater.

“Are you sure you're not nervous?” David added as he watched Elizabeth take off her gray sweater and put on the new one.

“It's perfect David! Beautiful and warm!” She said excitedly as she hugged David. When she pulled away, Elizabeth noticed David wasn't smiling like he usually did when he made her happy.

“Now you look sad.”

“I just feel like there's something you aren't telling me. Elizabeth if I have done something to make you feel sad or nervous you must tell me. How can I correct my behavior if you don't tell me?” David answered with a furrowed brow.

Elizabeth took his face in her hands and smiled. He seemed more human to her now then ever before and she knew she was wrong to feel nervous around David. She quickly thought of a little fib to make him feel better, she thought it was best not to tell him how she had really felt as the feeling had past.

“I was just nervous because, well, as you know the last time I was intimate with someone it didn't exactly turn out well,” she shuddered and subconsciously rubbed the scar on her abdomen.

“Oh my dear Elizabeth, you have nothing to worry about,” the android smiled glad that he was not the cause of her anxiety.

“Obviously I can't get you pregnant,” he frowned for a split second saddened at the idea they they could never have a family together. Before Elizabeth could notice his expression David quickly changed the subject to how he felt.

“Actually, I'm a bit nervous myself. You see I was designed to serve in any way necessary. While the programming is there, I've never had to use my sex drive. I'm confident in my ability to excel at making you achieve orgasm, but a bit worried about the execution.” Elizabeth snuggled up to David as he spoke, he liked feeling her under his arm, and he smiled that his little white lie seemed to have made her happy. It wasn't really a lie, he had never had a real sex drive before Elizabeth and he has never used the sex programming on a woman.

“I would like to kiss you, if that's alright.”

“Yes of course David, and don't worry, I'm sure your execution will be just fine. You'll just follow my lead. I've never really taken the lead sexually so this should be fun,” Elizabeth smiled.

David kissed her gently on the lips, when he felt Elizabeth open her mouth he let his tongue dance in her mouth, after about fifteen seconds he pulled away, knowing that soon Elizabeth would need to break for air.

“David, you are a very quick learner, and a very good kisser,” Elizabeth said after taking a deep breath.

“Yes, I’ve learned what you like based on the three other occasions we've made out. I broke the kiss after fifteen seconds, because when we kiss you need to stop for air after eighteenth.”

“David I'd like you to lay back and I'll get on top of you.”

“Anything you wish,” he answered doing as he was asked. “Would you like me to perform cunnilingus on you?”

“David, how about you talk less. You're making this very, what's the right word, clinical.”

“Of course, I'm sorry it's in my nature to be straight forward, I will be quiet.”

“Well you don't have to be completely silent,” she said as she took off her pants and began taking David’s off.

“Right, not clinical, but not silent. Any further instructions?” The android asked with the tiniest bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Elizabeth straddled David’s waist, steering clear of his impressive, apparently functional penis for the moment.

“David, it's no fun having sex with someone when they don't want to,” she said looking him straight in his eyes. “I don't want you to be silent, because I'd like to know that I'm not the only one enjoying this, but I also don't want a narration of clinical sex terms. Do you understand?” She pouted and started to climb off of him.

“Elizabeth, wait,” the android said holding her in place so she couldn't get off of him. It was a little forceful, but the rush of not being able to move turned Elizabeth on.

“I do want to have sex with you, I want to do anything that will make you happy. I don't know how this has happened but I think I'm in love with you, it should be impossible for me to tell this way, to feel anything,” Elizabeth started to smile and open her mouth to talk, but David placed a finger over her lips hushing her so he could finish taking.

“I'm sorry, please let me finish,” David said worried that Elizabeth was upset he hushed her, but she nodded, and he continued. “Now, I take great pride in making you happy, making you feel good makes me feel good. I can't achieve an orgasm in the traditional way men do, but I can assure you making you orgasm would fill me with immense pleasure.”

“David I love you too!” Elizabeth said with a wide smile that made him smile too. “I've been trying to deny it and push the thought away, but I do. We are too people in love and there's nothing wrong with that.”

“Perfect,” the android smiled. “I am so pleased to know we feel the same about each other.” He gently pulled Elizabeth down and kissed her.

Elizabeth kissed him deeply. Following her instincts she kissed his neck, and licked his ear. David didn't let on that it really didn't have any effect on him, he moaned knowing that seeing him enjoy himself would make her happy. David reached his hand down feeling Elizabeth's naked and dripping vagina. Elizabeth purred at his touch and arched her neck back. David ran his fingers over her clitors in a circular motion, he enjoyed watching her feel pleasure and was encouraged by her moan to keep going. After about ten minutes of clitoral stimulation David felt that her vagina was lubricated sufficiently.

“Elizabeth, I'm sorry of this sounds clinical but I'd like to enter you now it that's all right?” The android asked sheepishly.

“Yes, oh yes! Please fuck me,” Elizabeth cried out.

David leaned up and kissed her again, before guiding her body down onto his penis. Elizabeth gasped when she felt him inside her, causing David to pause.

“Have I cause you any discomfort? If it's too large I can fix that.” David asked worried that he had hurt Elizabeth.

“No. It's just,” Elizabeth moaned. “It's been awhile since I've felt this good.” She pushed down forcing more of him inside her.

“Oh,” David said as he began to thrust inside her. It was like he was the perfect for her body, which of course he was. He was encouraged by her moans and the amount of vaginal lubrication that was leaking out of her. David watched her unravel and was very proud he was he was making her reach multiple orgasms. He decided to rub her clitors again as he thrusted inside her, but that only last a few seconds before Elizabeth fell off of him, luckily David caught her before she fell off the bed. She was smiling, and panting, and crying.

“Have I hurt you?” David asked as he laid her shaking body down and pulled the covers over her.

“No,” she finally said after she composed herself. “Far from it, when your started rubbing me it was just too much pleasure for my body to handle. I must have had at least eight orgasms.” Elizabeth blushed pulling the covers over her fact.

“Actually if my calculations were correct it was eleven,” the android said pulling the covers down and kissing her sweetly.

“Typical man, so full of pride,” Elizabeth playfully slapped the androids arm.

“Well I do enjoy excelling at things,” he smiled and climbed under the covers holding her still quivering body close to his.

“And you do excel,” she said sleepily.

“You should rest now,” he said. “I'll lay here with you, and when we wake up we’ll have lunch and go for a walk.”

“The sounds nice,” Elizabeth said as she drifted off to sleep.

“Sleep well, my dear Elizabeth,” David whispered in her ear.

 

 

 

 


	6. Astronomer

_October 1, 2095._

_Elizabeth and I are now a couple. We made love five days ago, and have been every day since. While I can't achieve orgasm myself, in the traditional sense; I don't ejaculate sperm, I take great pleasure and pride in watching Elizabeth orgasm multiple times. She is more relaxed and happier than I have ever seen her, which makes me very happy. Elizabeth says that I'm a very gentle lover, I get the impression that Charlie was not, and the thought of it makes me angry. I must say, I think he got what he deserved, and I am positive I made the right choice for my little experiment. I've been watching the sky during the night while Elizabeth sleeps. I've become an amateur astronomer and if my calculations are correct, it appears there will be a meteor shower later tonight. I've picked the perfect spot for us to watch it, we will watch it from my garden. Elizabeth should be waking shortly so I must go now, she doesn't like waking up alone._

“Good Morning, sleepy head,” a cheerful David smiled as Elizabeth stretched awake. “Actually it's Good Afternoon, according to the sundial I made it's 1 pm. But it's understandable that you would sleep so late today, with the nightmares you had last night. I hope I provided sufficient comfort to you.”

“Yes, David thank you. Talking to you when I was scared to fall back to sleep was very comforting and I don't think I have ever slept sounder than when I'm in you arms,” she smiled and walked over to David who was drawing at the table.

“What's this?” Elizabeth asked picking up one of David's drawing. “Is that a telescope? It's very good.”

“Thank you,” the android beamed. “That’s it exactly. I've been studying the stars while you sleep, and I'm trying to design a telescope to view them better. I think I could find the materials, as I'm sure you've realized the engineers were very technically advanced.” He tried not to let his disgust for the engineers show in his tone.

“That's wonderful! I'm so happy you're keeping so busy, could I help you?”

“Nothing would please me more,” David smiled before kissing Elizabeth.

“You kissed me,” Elizabeth said with a surprised smile.

“Yes I did,” David answered pleased that he brought a smile to Elizabeth's face.

“I liked it,” she blushed.

“I knew you would, that's why I did it. Now shall I fix us something to eat?”

“Oh yes, that would be wonderful, I’m famished.”

“Good,” David answered giving Elizabeth a quick kiss on the cheek and exiting.

Elizabeth looked through the drawings David had left on the table, he made himself an office but he would often draw things in Elizabeth's room while she slept. He was getting quite good at drawing, which didn't surprise Elizabeth as he excelled at everything he did. She stopped at a drawing of herself, it was beautiful, she probably looked better in the drawing then she did it real life. She looked sad, she imagined it must have been right when they arrived. Finding out that she would never get the answers she sought devastated her. She felt a tear drip down her face remembering the moment David told her they were all gone, just then David returned with a fresh toasted bread and water.

“Elizabeth, you're crying,” he said noticing her holding one of his drawing. “I hope my drawings haven't upset you,” the android frowned.

“No, they are beautiful, I'm alright.” Elizabeth said wiping the tear away and shuffling the papers.

“There's no point in lying to me Elizabeth,” David said as he put the tray down and cleared the table of his drawings.

“I know you possibly better than you know yourself even. You didn't make eye contact when you answered me, and quickly wiped away a tear. Those are clear body language signs that tell me you aren't being honest with me. I shall keep my drawings in my room if they upset you.” He added starting to exit holding his pile of drawings and charcoals.

“Wait,” Elizabeth placed her hand over his, causing him to stop. She made sure to look into his beautiful blue eyes before she spoke again.

“The drawing of me, it's very beautiful, probably better than I actually look even.”

“Nonsense, you are quite beautiful. The most beautiful human I have ever met,” David cut her off.

“Thank you, but I noticed I looked sad in the drawing and I was hit will the painful reminder that I will never get the answers I desperately seek,” she sighed wistfully.

“It's quite understandable that you should feel this way Elizabeth. But have you considered maybe you wouldn't have liked the answers you got? I studied their ways while you slept, and they seemed rather cruel if I do say so myself. I'm sorry but I believe you are better off not knowing why they wanted to destroy humanity. Better to believe in your Christian God rather then these false ones,” he answered her as calmly as he could, not letting his anger show. Didn't she see that he was doing everything to make a happy life for them? Why was she still upset over this.

“You're right David, I'm sorry if I've upset you,” Elizabeth replied sensing that she had upset him. “This looks delicious what did you put on top of the toast?” She asked trying to change the subject.

“I'm glad that you asked,” David answered with a smile satisfied that Elizabeth was happy. “It's pear, when I was checking the garden yesterday I noticed that they were ready to be picked and though it would make a nice addition to your diet. I hope you like pears.”

“David this is delicious,” she said after she finished chewing her first bite, she didn't keep talking she just kept eating. The pear was a nice change from vegetables and toast, she was happy to have something sweet to eat.

“I'm very glad you enjoy it, here have mine,” the android beamed as he passed her his plate, he didn't really need to eat anyway, he did so to make sure Elizabeth didn't feel awkward eating alone. When everyone was asleep on the Prometheus he would eat, as many humans do, out of boredom, but life with Elizabeth was far from boring. 

 

 


	7. Peridot And Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating July is a busy month for me. You would think with my short chapters I'd be able to get chapters out sooner, but you'd be wrong, lol.

_October 3, 2095._

_The meteor shower was two nights ago and it was beautiful, even more beautiful was watching Elizabeth enjoy it, and feeling her body curled against mine. One meteor crashed not far from our home. Elizabeth wanted to explore where the meteorite crashed immediately, but I suggested it would be wiser to wait until it was light out. When she finally fell asleep, two hours later, I decided I would explore without her to ensure it would be safe, and I'm very pleased that I did! At the crash site I noticed the meteorite had Peridot in it, I removed as much as I could and plan to make jewelry for Elizabeth. The next day and we set out to explore the site, Elizabeth did notice bits of Peridot in the meteorite and marveled at its beauty, remarking that it was her favorite of her three birthstones. When I told her I didn't realize that her birthday is in August, she smiled and when I asked why she said, “it's nice that there are things you don't know about me, I like getting to know each other.” I said that I did too and she she smiled the whole walk back home. I'm going to work on my jewelry for Elizabeth now before she wakes up, I have a large chunk of Peridot to work with and I'm sure I will be able to make something she will like, a necklace perhaps._

“David,” Elizabeth called from her dark bedroom. “Where are you?”

“I'll be just a moment, I'm in my workshop,” the android answered dropping his tools on the floor.

“What was that noise? David, I'm scared.” She added hearing the crash.

“It's alright Elizabeth, I'm here now,” David appeared in her door way.

“Could you light some candles and then leave me alone for a few minutes,” Elizabeth asked as her voice cracked and tears began to well up in her eyes.

“Elizabeth what's wrong? Are you crying? I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, but you must understand I expected you would sleep for at least two more hours,” David said with concern.

“I'm fine please just give me my privacy,” Elizabeth said, tears streaming down her face.

David noticed her bed looked wet and she had a full glass of water on the table next to her bed.

“Elizabeth,” he said walking closer to her. “There's nothing you could ever say to me that would make me think any less of you. You're the bravest, strongest, kindest human being I've ever met, I hope you know that.”

David gently ran his fingers through her hair trying to comfort her, and hoping she wouldn't lie to him. She sobbed for a few moments before taking deep breaths to compose herself, David handed her the glass of water. After drinking half of the cup Elizabeth was calm enough to talk.

“I woke up from a nightmare alone and afraid. Everything was dark, I had to go to the bathroom,” she said starting to tear up again. “I didn't make it to the bathroom.”

Elizabeth hung her head trying to hide her face because she was embarrassed. David lifted her head and looked her in the eyes.

“My dear Elizabeth, you have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, the nightmare scared you, and then you woke up alone. Urination is a perfectly natural reaction to fear.”

“Thank you David, I do understand that it's a natural reaction but I can't help feeling embarrassed, although  your kindness does help ease that embarrassment.”

David beamed with pride when Elizabeth said he was kind. No one had ever called him kind before.

“Would you like to talk about your nightmare? Some people find talking about their fears to be therapeutic, but if you'd prefer not to we can get you cleaned up.”

“I can clean myself up David, thank you. I'm okay now. What was that crash before?” Elizabeth asked as she stood up and began undressing, she didn't want to talk about her nightmare especially since the android standing in front of her, the man she was falling in love with, was starring in it.

“I wasn't expecting you to wake up so early so I was startled and I dropped my tools,” he answered pausing for a second to think of a lie before adding, “I started working on my telescope.”

“That's wonderful David! I'm going to go clean up, and then I can help you if you'd like. I'd like to help you.”

“Of course, I would enjoy your assistance greatly,” the android answered with a smile.

“Great I'll meet you in your workshop in about ten minutes,” Elizabeth said as she walked towards the bathroom.

“Perfect,” David exclaimed as he walked out of the room. When he heard Elizabeth get in the water, he quickly ran back to her room to strip and remake her bed. Once that was done he put everything aside to be washed later before returning to his workshop. David had learned that Elizabeth was horrible at estimating time so as she spent another fifteen minutes in the tub he had plenty of time to hide the Peridot and set out the materials needed for his telescope.

 


	8. Therapeutic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth had another nightmare about David. Instead of telling him about it she recalls a painful memory about Charlie.

_October 13, 2095._

_  
It's been ten days since my last entry, Elizabeth and I have been busy working on my telescope every day, and since her nightmare I've made sure to stay in her room while she sleeps. I'm writing thin entry in her room but, I'm positive she is in a deep enough sleep that I can write in private. I'm very pleased that we are working together on the telescope because it makes Elizabeth happy. Obviously I could make it on my own, almost certainly better, but I do enjoy watching Elizabeth work. She'll use a tool and then rather than putting it down she'll put it in her mouth while she reaches for something or adjusts something. She then takes it out of her mouth and continues using it. I find all of this quite amusing so I'll smile as I watch her work, she's caught me smiling at her and she smiles back. I'm a little disappointed that I haven't had time to continue working on the necklace, but the joy of working with her outweighs any frustrations I might have. Elizabeth is..._  

“It's alright, everything is perfectly safe, I'm here with you,” David said as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was flailing in her sleep and David thought it would be best to hold her so that she didn't hurt herself, suddenly she screamed herself awake and tried to push away from him. He let go and Elizabeth scurried across the bed putting as much distance between herself and the android as she could.

“Elizabeth, your heart rate is accelerated, please take deep breaths and try to compose yourself. I will stand right over here as I suspect having me so close to you might have triggered this reaction. Deep breaths Elizabeth.” David said calmly as he slowly backed away towards the table covering his diary behind his back with papers.

Elizabeth sat against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees taking deep breaths and rocking herself. David was doing everything he could to try and comfort her and she had to compose herself. Dream David was not real, the real David would never intentionally hurt her and there he was standing across the room with a look of panic she had never seen on the android’s face before. That panicked look was enough to snap her back to reality, David loved her and she knew this.

“You seem calmer now, may I approach you?” David asked making sure not to make any sudden movements that might trigger another panicked reaction.

“Yes David, I'm very sorry I panicked, I had another nightmare,” she said knowing he would press her for details this time and she had to think of a quick lie.

“Elizabeth, I think talking about what happened in your nightmare might help you work through these fears,” David said as he sat down on the edge of her bed, still keeping a small distance between them while she continued to compose herself.

“Well, at least I didn't wet the bed this time,” Elizabeth laughed trying to break the tension and buy time to think of a lie. “I hadn't done that since I was four years old.”

“Elizabeth,” the android said moving a little closer to her. “Obviously I can't force you to talk about it, but I wish you would.” He pouted, sad that she didn't want to talk to him. Suddenly Elizabeth knew exactly what to say.

“It's just I don't want you to get angry,” she said as she reached over and ran her hand through his hair, she knew he liked feeling her touch.

“Why would I get angry? It's only a dream.” He answered smiling and leaning into her touch.

“Well, it was more a memory than a dream.” Elizabeth said as the memory came to her. She couldn't tell him how in her dream, he was terrifying her, standing over her while she slept, and wouldn't leave when she asked him to.

“About Charlie?” David asked through gritted teeth.

“Yes.”

“Elizabeth, if I promise I won't get angry will you talk to me about your dream?” David asked as calm as he could. He did get angry whenever she mentioned Charlie but if it meant helping Elizabeth with her nightmares he would grin and bear it for her.

“Yes, if you promise not to get angry I will tell you. There's really nothing to get mad about anyway he's long gone and even if he weren't I'd choose you. You have treated me better in our short time together then he ever did in our years together.” Elizabeth answered, what she was saying now wasn't a lie, and it probably would help her to get some repressed feelings about Charlie off her chest.

“Good,” David replied as he laid down and opened his arms hoping that Elizabeth would get comfortable enough while they talked to fall back to sleep.

Elizabeth laid down, her head on David's chest and took a deep breath. She felt David rubbing her arm gently and reminded herself that she was perfectly safe with him before she began talking.

“As you witnessed first hand on the Prometheus, Charlie had a bit of a problem with alcohol.” _A bit is an understatement_ , David though but remained silent and kept rubbing Elizabeth's arm.

“When he wasn't drinking, Charlie was a wonderful partner, but when he was stressed or upset he would drink. Not just one drink to relax and unwind, he'd drink a whole bottle. One night we’d had a horrible day, we'd been digging all day searching for the opening of the cave that was supposed to be there and couldn't find it, so Charlie had a drink with dinner, and one after that, and another after that, as he poured his fourth glass I told him I was going to bed and he'd better now join me if he was going to keep drinking,” Elizabeth felt David's body stiffen and he lifted her head to make sure he wasn't getting angry, she saw the android’s calm face looking back at her.

“Please go on, I truly think getting this out will help with the nightmares,” David said calmly, as he thought, _I wish I could watch him burn alive again._

Elizabeth smiled, maybe David was right and this would help, seeing him remain calm as she spoke reminded her that the real David wasn't the creepy David from her dream, he was gentle and cared very much for her. She laid back down on his chest and continued her story.

“I had fallen asleep, and I guess it was a few hours later he came to bed. I didn't notice at first because I was sleeping. When I felt him pulling my pants down I woke up and yelled at him get get off of me and come back when he sobered up. He told me that he wasn't drunk and he was sorry, of course I knew he was lying, I could smell it on his breath, as I tried to get away from him he just held me down,” she started crying.

“It's alright you don't have to go on,” David said as calmly as he could while he rubbed her hair.

“Actually getting it out is helping,” Elizabeth answered. “So he held me down while I struggled, and he kissed my neck and whispered in my ear that he loved me and he was sorry, finally I decided it was best to just stop struggling and give in, he couldn't really maintain an erection and it was done in a few minutes.”

Elizabeth was crying now remembering how bad Charlie could get when he drank. David gently lifted her head so they were face to face.

“Elizabeth, as long as I am around no one will ever hurt you again,” he said gently kissing her forehead.

“Thank you David, I feel perfectly safe with you, and I know Charlie will never hurt me again. You were right I'm feeling better,” she smiled.

“I'm so happy you are, now try and get some sleep, here lay on my chest,” the android said as he pulled her close. He smiled knowing that he had killed the man who hurt his dear Elizabeth so much.

 


	9. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little cliff hanger but I just felt that was the perfect ending to this chapter. I'll try to update with in a week, because I know how frustrating it can be waiting for the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and leaving kudos and comments you have no idea how happy it makes me!

_November 1, 2095._

_It has been quite some time since I've had the opportunity to write. When last I wrote, Elizabeth was having a horrible nightmare in which she remembered Charlie, just writing his name infuriates me so much I pressed down too hard on the page and had to rewrite this passage. She remembered a time when Charlie got drunk and sexually assaulted her, as angry as I was at the image of him hurting her I calmly reassured her that she was perfectly safe now and he could never hurt her again. After she told me about the dream she seemed to be in a better mood, she hasn't had a nightmare since and she's been sleeping much better. Over the last eighteen days Elizabeth and I have been busy working on the telescope, we've finished it and we're going to test it tonight. I haven't even had a chance to work on the jewelry I want to make her because we've been so consumed in working together and when we haven't I've been drawing Charlie burning to death and other ways I would have liked to watch him die. Of course after I've finished the drawings I burn them because Elizabeth wouldn't like them. It's a shame really that I can't show her because I've become very skilled at drawing, and if I do say so myself, my attention to detail has become very good. I hear Elizabeth waking up, she's felt comfortable to sleep alone so I can to write in my workshop, but she doesn't like being alone for very long so I must go to her._

“Good morning Elizabeth,” David said with a smile as he entered her room. Elizabeth was stretching awake in her bed.

“Good morning David. I had the most wonderful dream but I can't remember much of it, only that you were there and we were very happy.” She said with a smile as she stood up to get a drink of water.

“Well, I'm very happy to hear that you had a pleasant dream,” the android beamed.

Elizabeth walked over to David and kissed him, at first he didn't move but then she felt his hands around her waist pulling her closer. They kissed for a few moments before Elizabeth pulled away smiling.

“That was very nice,” she said. David still had his arms wrapped around her waist and he was smiling too.

“I liked it too,” he said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

“I'm sorry to pull away David but I have to go to the bathroom,” Elizabeth blushed.

“There's nothing to be sorry about, it's a natural bodily function,” David said releasing his hold on Elizabeth.

“Alright, I'll freshen up too, I'll be out in a few minutes,” she smiled and left the room.

David surveyed Elizabeth’s messy room and decided he'd tidy up a bit while she showered. He cleared the table, placing all the papers in a neat pile, smiling when he saw that Elizabeth still had the first drawing he made of her. David decided he'd put the papers on Elizabeth's desk and he noticed buried among her things were Charlie's ring and a photo of him.

David felt a rage he had never before experienced. He felt betrayed, why would she keep these? He was building a home and a life for them, doing everything he could to make her happy. David composed himself and calmly placed Elizabeth's papers on her desk. He left the room and went to back to his office and began scribbling imagines of Charlie dying, he had just finished drawing Charlie’s leg being ripped off by a wolf when a logical solution came to him. Of course Elizabeth would still have feelings for Charlie, she was after all only human so it wasn't her fault. As horrible as Charlie treated her at times, Elizabeth would always remember the good times they had together it was in her nature. So the logical solution for David was to be a better partner, he had to show Elizabeth that he would always care for her, he would never treat her like Charlie had. If Elizabeth got sick, say she ate something that didn't agree with her, it would be the perfect opportunity for David to take care of her and prove to her was a better partner.

David went into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast for Elizabeth, toast and diced cherries. He thought of how fortunate they were the the climate was similar to that of the lower east coast of America, it made the perfect conditions for growing a variety of fruits and vegetables. Before adding the diced cherries, David took one of the cherry pits and finely ground it into a powder which he then sprinkled on the toast.

 


	10. Androids Give The Best Orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited chapter. Sorry for the delay I haven't been feeling well. I hope you enjoy.

_November 4, 2095._

_As much as it pained me to cause Elizabeth discomfort the powered cherry pit worked wonders! Since my last entry I've been taking care of her mild case of cyanide poisoning, she felt weak, had a headache, dizziness, vertigo, and nausea. Fortunately she didn't spend much time analyzing what could have made her sick, she just kept telling me that she was so grateful I was taking care of her. I'm sure she won't be thinking of Charlie any time soon, she told me that I am a wonderful partner and she's so happy we are together. When she was feeling a bit better I told her that perhaps the cherries were no good and I would not give them to her again, she agreed and hasn't brought it up since. I've finally started working on her necklace and it's coming along beautifully. I've shaped the peridot into a teardrop, now I need to make the chain for it. I'll got work on it some more right now, before Elizabeth wakes up._

“David, you startled me,” Elizabeth said as she opened her eyes and saw the android standing over her.

“I'm terribly sorry Elizabeth,” David frowned. “You were tossing and moaning in your sleep I was worried.”

“Oh,” Elizabeth blushed as she sat up. “That wasn't bad moaning. I was having a good dream about you.”

“That's nice,” David said sitting down next to her and rubbing her leg.

“Mmm that feels nice,” Elizabeth purred.

David leaned down and gave Elizabeth a kiss on the lips. He knew how much she liked when he initiated affection between them, when he pulled away Elizabeth was smiling which made him smile too. Suddenly Elizabeth's stomach growled.

“Hungry?” David asked knowing that she was.

“Yes, for the first time in days I have an appetite.” She smiled.

“Then I shall make breakfast,” David answered before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

Elizabeth sat up and thought about how lucky she was to have David, and how human he had become. She knew it was likely a malfunction in his programming but she was happy nonetheless. She walked over to her desk and looked at the drawings David had given her. She pinned her favorite on the wall, it was her in a beautiful flowing gown and David had drawn himself next to her wearing a suit.

“That's my favorite too,” David smiled as he entered the room with a tray of toast and sliced pears.

“It's beautiful David,” she walked over and kissed him. “You are quite the talented artist.”

“Thank you,” the android beamed with pride. “It's easy when you have such a beautiful subject.”

David rubbed her cheek and Elizabeth blushed. “You are very enticing when you blush, it's beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she said turning a deeper shade of red. “This is delicious, the pears are so sweet.”

“I'm glad you enjoy it. It makes me very happy to make you happy.”

Elizabeth finished her breakfast as fast as she could, suddenly she was overwhelmed with desire for him.

“Elizabeth, you shouldn't eat so fast. You could get indigestion.”

“I don't care, I want you. It's been days since we've made love and I want you.” Elizabeth said as she sat on David's lap and started kissing him. He sat completely still.

“Don't you want me?” She asked with a bit of sadness in her voice. His lack of movement was a painful reminder to her that they were not the same. She was human and David was a machine, she would grow old and he would not, and the most painful realization was the fact that he didn't get aroused by her like she did him. Elizabeth stood up and wiped away a tear.

“Wait,” David said as he gently grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

“David I'm not in the mood anymore,” she said turning around to face him again, tears beginning to flow.

“It's our wedding,” David said suddenly.

“What?”

“The drawing, it's what I imagine our wedding would look like.” David smiled, he hoped that she would be happy again.

“Really?” Elizabeth smiled excitedly, as she walked over to the drawing.

“Yes, you would make the most beautiful bride,” he added walking over behind her and rubbing her shoulders.

“Mmm. That's nice. You would make the most handsome husband,” Elizabeth answered.

David kissed her neck, and Elizabeth leaned back into the kiss. While it was true he didn't get aroused in the traditional sense, David took great pleasure in making Elizabeth achieve orgasm, which he did with ease. He lifted her up and carried her to bed.

“Oh David,” Elizabeth moaned. “No one has ever made me cum like you do. Fuck me,” she whispered in his ear.

“No, Elizabeth. It's not like that with me, I shall make love to you,” David said as he undressed her.

“Yes, make love to me. You're the best, no one could ever compare to you,” she said between moans.

“I know,” he said with a smile as he trailed kisses down her body. The only piece of clothing he hadn't removed yet were her panties and he was elated to see that they were very wet. He removed them with his teeth as Elizabeth arched her back and let out a moaned. David began lapping at her clitors, flicking it with is tongue. He would alternate his tongue every time her body shook, noting each orgasm she had.

After three orgasms Elizabeth pulled his head up, “Stop teasing, I want you inside me,” she cried out as her body shook.

“Not yet darling, I want to break our record,” he said with a wicked grin before kissing her. Elizabeth moaned as he pulled away, she liked how she tasted in his mouth.

When he got back between her legs David continued licking her inserting his tongue between licks. After she had two more orgasms he put one finger inside her as he continued licking, her body shook and she bucked down onto his finger. David looked up with pride as he watched Elizabeth come undone. She opened her eyes and, begged him, “Please,” but he just kept fingering her. He added another finger, as he moved his index and middle finger inside her he flicked her clitors with his thumb.

He climbed up and whispered in her ear, “You're so beautiful as you reach orgasm, Elizabeth. I'm going to enter you now.”

She couldn't speak so she nodded and within seconds David was mounting her and every thrust made her body shake even more. Their eyes met as he reached her twelfth orgasm and she noticed that David's eyes were as dark with desire as hers must be and she smiled. David just kept going and going, they must have been at it for nearly an hour when finally he stopped moving and let her body shake underneath him.

“Well Elizabeth,” David said as she shook. “We far surpassed the amount of times I've made you orgasm. The previous number had been fifteen and there goes number twenty five.”

David gently got off her Elizabeth after she reached her twenty fifth orgasm. He wrapped her up in the blanket and wrapped her in his arms as she kept shivering and panting. After another ten minutes she was finally able to talk.

“David, I don't think my body could handle any more orgasms,” Elizabeth laughed.

“Yes,” the android smiled. “Once we made it to twenty I thought about stopping but you are absolutely ravishing when you climax I couldn't resist. I don't think I should try and break the record again.”

“My vagina is throbbing, I'm going to feel you there all week.” Elizabeth replied still slightly short of breath. “You like that don't you?” She added when she saw the huge smile creep across his face.

“Well I do like excelling at things,” he answered. “Now let's lay here as you catch your breath and when you do we can go for a walk in the garden.”

“That sounds perfect, let me just rest my eyes a bit,” she said as she rested her head on his chest and began to fall back to sleep.

David ran his fingers through her hair and smiled as he inhaled deeply the scent in the room. He liked knowing that he was the greatest lover Elizabeth would ever have.

 

 


	11. Big Things Have Small Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited chapter, took me a while to work this one out but it think it's worth the wait. I'm going to try and work out a better writing schedule so I can get chapters out faster. Thanks again to everyone who has been enjoying this I am enjoying writing it!

_November 7, 2095_

_I have abandoned the necklace because I've come up with an even better idea. I'm going to make Elizabeth an engagement ring. She was so happy when I told her that her favorite drawing I've made was mine too and it's what I imagined our wedding would be like. I think it would make her very happy to have the ring. As she slept the other day I searched the living quarters again and I found a ring that I am positive I could shape the peridot into for Elizabeth. I have also removed every article of clothing I could find and brought them into my workshop so I could make new clothes for Elizabeth and eventually our wedding outfits. Well, I must go continue working on the ring I hope to give it to her today._

“David, what are you working on in there?” Elizabeth asked as she walked towards his workshop.

David quickly covered up the ring that was not quite finished yet. He would have to work on it more the next time Elizabeth slept.

“Just organizing my tools,” he answered as he quickly began shuffling this tools.

“Can I come in?” Elizabeth asked as she stood in the doorway.

“Of course,” David turned and smiled.

“I hadn't noticed when we were working on the telescope just how much you've acquired in our short time here,” Elizabeth said as she surveyed the room.

“Well, I must admit it's a bit of a mess at the moment,” David smiled awkwardly. “Over the last few days I've been going through the living quarters again and removing anything I might find useful. As you can see I found quite a bit more clothes and linens that I thought would come in handy,” he added gesturing to the neatly piled stack in the corner.

“That's nice David bu,” Elizabeth replied.

“Thank you,” the android cut her off.

“You didn't let me finish,” Elizabeth frowned.

“I'm terribly sorry. Please continue,” David said as he stood behind her and began rubbing her shoulders.

“Mmm that feels nice. It's okay I was just going to say I wish you would let me explore with you. I mean it's my home too, and we're going to be here for the rest of our lives. Ohh that feels so good.” Elizabeth moaned as David massaged her.

“Yes. I'm terribly sorry if I've upset you Elizabeth,” the android said as he turned her around and caressed her face gently. “You see, you are a delicate flower my dear Elizabeth and I want to make sure you are safe and happy. Have a failed at making you happy?” He added as he walked over to the work table, a smile creeping across his face as his back was turned to Elizabeth, David knew Elizabeth hated when he was upset and she would immediately apologize.

“David,” she said as he walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I'm sorry I've upset you, you make me very happy. In fact, I've never been in a relationship where I'm this happy before. I know you want to keep me safe, but I'm not as fragile as you think,” she pulled away rubbing her stomach and shivering as she remembered how the scar got there.

“I know,” he said turning around and pulling her in for a hug, the smile returned to his face as he felt Elizabeth squeeze him tightly. “You are the bravest and strongest human I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I know you would never do anything risky. I've got an idea, why don't we explore the field a bit today? The weather seems to be nice and we can harvest some wheat, while we're out there.”

“I'd love that,” Elizabeth lit up.

“Good,” the android placed a kiss on her head. “Why don't you go put on some warm clothes and I'll whip up a quick breakfast.” Elizabeth nodded and walked back to her room excitedly.

David quickly hid the ring in case Elizabeth came back into his workshop, he then went into the kitchen and toasted some bread for her. He quickly sliced up some pears and put them on the toast, by the time he was finished Elizabeth had walked into the kitchen. “I'm ready whenever you are,” she smiled.

“Perfect. Here's some toast with sliced pear, I know how much you like pears. Eat up and I'll just get the baskets for the wheat and I'll be ready.”

“Thank you, for everything. I hope you know how much I appreciate everything you do for me,” Elizabeth hugged David, he smiled and kissed her head before exiting to get the baskets.

*****************************

A few hours later they returned with two large baskets overflowing with wheat.

“That was a lot of fun,” Elizabeth said as she dropped her basket in the kitchen.

“Yes it was!” David said excitedly as he delicately placed his basket next to hers.

“I'm going to take a bath, but after I've freshened up could you teach me how you make bread? I love doing things with you today has been so nice.” Elizabeth asked sheepishly.

“Nothing would make me happier,” the android smiled.

“Perfect,” she answered, “I'll see you in a little bit.”

“I'll be here getting everything ready,” David smiled as she walked out.

He waited until he heard the water running and quickly emptied the basket Elizabeth had filled into a larger bin. Then he carefully put the wheat from his basket over hers. At the bottom of his basket were the bodies of two dead Neomorphs, as David had named them, he smiled as he gently picked up the basket and carried it to his workshop. In his workshop David opened what appeared to be a freezer and carefully placed the bodies inside. Today had worked out perfectly, Elizabeth felt like she had some freedom when they separated for a short while, and David found the bodies of those poor babies. Once they were engaged he and Elizabeth would began working on creating life together. He smiled knowing that these poor bodies were crucial to his plans. 


	12. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has finished his engagement ring and proposes to Elizabeth.

_November 9, 2095_

_The past few days have been lovely. Elizabeth and I went out to harvest the wheat and knowing that she wanted a bit more freedom I suggested we separate for a bit, working our way towards the middle of the field. I took the left side, and as luck would have it I found two bodies! I've decided to call them Neomorphs. I placed them in the freezer to examine them at a later date, I imagine Elizabeth will want to examine them with me, she does enjoy when we do things together. Since we harvested the wheat I've been teaching Elizabeth how to make bread, she especially enjoyed when I stood behind her and kneaded the dough with her hands. She turned around and kissed me, and then we made love right there on the kitchen. Elizabeth should be waking up in a few hours so I must go finish up preparations for my proposal. I've finished the ring and I plan on presenting her with flowers and getting down bended knee, I'm quite positive she will be pleased._

“I've been having a lovely day,” Elizabeth smiled at David as they returned from the garden.

“As have I,” the android answered placing the vegetables they picked on the counter.

Elizabeth stretched and her back cracked, she winced a bit in discomfort, clearly the dropping temperatures were taking a toll on her body.

“Oh dear that's not good,” David said as he ran over and began rubbing her shoulders. “Why don't you take a long hot bath, while I make us dinner?”

“That's a good idea. The fall weather is settling in and I'm not as young as I used to be,” she frowned.

“You are young, and beautiful, and I love you dearly,” David said placing a kiss on her forehead. “Now go relax and dinner will be ready when you are,” he smiled.

“Okay,” she said standing on tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips.

David smiled as he began washing the vegetables, for tonight’s dinner he was preparing ratatouille. Once the meal was cooking and he was sure Elizabeth was relaxing in the tub, David went to prepare the table. He had found a beautiful table cloth which he personalized with their names, he set the table for a romantic dinner and smiled at his work. David then, went and changed into a lovely grey suit he had made out of the clothes he had found, he slicked his hair back, it was getting a bit longer then he was used to but Elizabeth said that she liked how his hair had grown so he wouldn't dare cut it. David smiled at his reflection, pleased with how he looked, then went to put the dress he made for Elizabeth on her bed along with the note he had written, once everything was in place he went back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

Elizabeth took her time relaxing in the tub, she nearly fell asleep she was so relaxed from the lavender oil David had made for her. When she got into her room, Elizabeth noticed the beautiful dress and hand note and smiled, wondering what the special occasion was about. She picked up the note and read it.

_My dear Elizabeth,_

_I thought it would be nice to dress up a bit and have a date. We've known each other for quite some time but we've never had the opportunity to go on a “fancy date,” as you might call it. I'm sorry I couldn't get us a reservation at Sardi's so I hope my cooking will suffice. Please join me, at your leisure, in the dining room for dinner._

_Forever yours,_   
_David_

She smiled reading the letter and then admired the dress, it was grey and had a cinched waist and flared out a bit at the bottom, it was quite beautiful.

“I'm just getting dressed now, I can't wait for our date,” Elizabeth called out knowing no matter how far away David was he would hear her.

“Perfect, I'm just taking the food out now,” he answered as he put the dish on the table. David sat at the table waiting for Elizabeth to come and nervously tapped his fingers on the table, he smiled when he realized what he was doing, he knew how happy Elizabeth was when he took on more human traits. Suddenly he looked up and saw Elizabeth entering the room.

“You look beautiful,” David beamed as he stood up when she entered and pulled her chair out.

“You clean up pretty nicely too,” Elizabeth said as she sat down and took in the site of his perfectly tailored suit and perfectly quaffed hair.

“Thank you,” the android smiled. “Tonight's dinner is ratatouille, I hope you like it,” he said as he began plating the food.

“It smells and looks amazing!” Elizabeth answered as her stomach let out a growl.

“Well let's dig in,” David said.

The pair ate dinner and had lovely conversation. Elizabeth said how she loved the dress and note and she would much rather a date like this with David rather than a crowded restaurant. David was very pleased with how the night was shaping up.

“How about a walk in the garden?” David suggested when they had finished their meals.

“That would be lovely,” she smiled.

They walked into the garden and Elizabeth was taken away by the beautiful sight of the setting sun, it was almost dark but there was a sliver of beautiful red orange on the horizon. As she was taking in the beautiful view she hadn't noticed David brought over a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

“David everything is so beautiful, the dinner, the view, the flowers. Thank you I'm having a lovely evening,” she said as she inhaled the scent of the flowers.

“I'm glad you feel that way. You look so beautiful to tonight, Elizabeth.” The android paused getting down on one knee a look of panic crossed Elizabeth's face but she quickly calmed herself and hoped he hadn't noticed.

“Elizabeth Shaw would you do me the honor of being my bride?” He asked as he took the ring out of his pocket.

“David I,” Elizabeth began to speak but the android cut her off.

“Now I know obviously it won't be a traditional wedding, no guests and all. And it won't be a traditional marriage, me being an android, but I love you and I believe you feel the same and isn't that what people in love do?”

“Yes, David, of course I'll marry you, it's as if we already are,” she answered and he placed the ring on her finger.

“Wonderful,” David exclaimed as he stood and pulled Elizabeth in for a hug.

“Yes it is,” Elizabeth said as tears began to well up in her eyes. Suddenly it hit her just how wrong their relationship was, but she had to push away the fear and smile and be his little wife until she could plan her escape.

“You've made me so happy! How about we go to bed and celebrate?” David said with a wink.

“Of course,” she smiled kissing him and vowing to herself that she would find a way off this planet, alone.

 

 


	13. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth must pretend to be in love with David as he plans her escape.

_November10, 2095_

  
_Last night was amazing! Elizabeth and I had a wonderful evening, she said yes to my proposal. I must admit I was a little nervous asking her, I don't know why it's not like she has any other options, or wants any for that matter. When I told her that I was nervous to ask her she smiled and said that being nervous is a natural human emotion and to be expected when asking someone such an important question. I'm so happy she validated my emotions. While she sleeps I think I shall go explore the wheat field and look for more of those poor babies. After we have our little ceremony I will mention the bodies to her and we can begin working on bringing them back to life and starting our family._

It took all of Elizabeth’s composure not to shiver when she felt David run his hand through her hair and kiss her forehead, but she lay perfectly still and pretended to sleep. After a few minutes she was certain that David had left and she lept out of bed. She had to work out a way out of here. The first thing she did was walk over to her desk and sift through the papers looking for a blank one to write down her thoughts. She found one and began to write, starting with the facts.

_My name is Doctor Elizabeth Shaw._

_I am the lone survivor of the Prometheus._

_Myself and the android David 8 set out to find the Engineers._

_After I repaired David he suggested that I use the Engineers cryosleep pod because he couldn't calculate how long it would take us to arrive on their planet._

_When I woke up the ship had crashed and David told me that some virus destroyed all life on the planet. I was heartbroken but took comfort in David's company._

_I am not sure how long we have been here but I have been suffering from Stockholm syndrome. I had fallen in love with David and he believes he is in love with me._

_Last night, David presented me with a ring and asked to marry me and I was snapped out of my Stockholm syndrome. I've realized that he is simply an android who has malfunctioned, he believes he feels human emotions, perhaps he does, but whatever the case may be he is not functioning properly. I haven't shown any signs of my realization to David because I fear he might hurt me. I must find a way off of this planet, alone._

Elizabeth looked over her words, reading them over and over again making sure that she didn't forget anything. She knew she would have to pretend to be in love with him, in spite of the fact that it made her stomach turn. Suddenly she heard a noise, David must me back, Elizabeth grabbed a candle, lit it, and quickly held the paper over the flame, destroying any evidence that she wanted to leave.

“Elizabeth? Is everything okay? I smell smoke.” David called as he laid the corpse of a female engineer in the freezer next to the bodies of the two Neomorphs.

“It's fine, I just lit a candle too close to my papers and one caught fire. It's out now,” Elizabeth called as calmly as she could.

David closed the freezer and quickly joined Elizabeth in her room.

“Are you sure you are alright? Let me check if you got burned,” he said examining her hands.

“I'm fine, honestly,” Elizabeth said rubbing his face with her left hand.

“It really is a beautiful ring,” she forced a smile and admired the ring. As creepy as the gesture was it actually was very beautiful.

“I'm so very happy,” David smiled, he didn't notice any sign of discomfort in Elizabeth’s face.

“What woke you? I thought you'd be asleep for a few more hours,” the android asked.

“Oh I just had to go to the bathroom and couldn't fall back to sleep. Where did you go?” Elizabeth’s nerves betrayed her, the pitch of her voice rose as she spoke.

“I'm sorry, Elizabeth I know you don't like being alone. I hope my absence hasn't frightened you.”

“Oh I'm alright, just a bit lonely,” she let out a sigh of relief. “So where did you go off to?”

“Oh I was just in the field checking on the wheat. It's been windy lately, I suspect a storm is coming.” David answered

“Oh, I hope the crop wasn't damaged.”

“No it was just fine. Would you like to bake with me? Seeing as you're awake now. Or if you'd like I could lay with you as you try to fall back to sleep.” David asked.

“I can't think of something better to do. But it does involve laying down.” Elizabeth said as she climbed on top of him kissing him. She had to act as normal as possible and a newly engaged couple would be having a lot of sex. Besides, she thought to herself, she might as well reap the benefits of the situation while she still could, androids do give the best orgasms.

 


	14. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

_November 20, 2095_  
_Since I last wrote Elizabeth and I have been busy planning our wedding. About a week ago I showed her, what I’ve come to call the great hall. I discovered the hidden room, while Elizabeth slept one night and we’ve decided it’s where we will have our wedding. When we aren’t planning I’m often too busy making sure everything is perfect for our big day to write. Cleaning the great hall is proving to be quite the project, it hasn’t been cleaned since the Engineers were still alive. Once we’ve exchanged vows I will show Elizabeth the corpses I found and we can begin starting a family together. I am positive that she and I will be able to bring life into this desolate planet together. I have no doubt that working side by side we’ll be able to come up with a way for both and her the baby to survive the birth. Now, I must get back to cleaning, I’m almost finished and the sooner I finish, the sooner we will be husband and wife._

  
“Shit,” Elizabeth said as she got the zipper stuck on the bag she had packed. She covered her mouth and listened for David praying that he hadn’t heard her. After a minute she was sure he must be cleaning in the great hall and therefore too far to hear her. She took a deep breath and worked on the zipper.

  
“Calm down, today’s the day,” she told herself as she walked out of her room and silently began to walk out of the place she’d called home for the past eight months.

  
The second she was outside she looked around making sure David was nowhere to be found, when she was satisfied he wasn’t she took a deep breath and began sprinting towards the ship they arrived on, never looking back, and never stopping. Once she was inside the ship she fell to her knees, by her estimation she has been running for fifteen to twenty minutes.

  
After catching her breath and drinking some of the water she had packed Elizabeth looked over David’s papers she had stolen, hoping to find instructions for how to fly this thing, but there was nothing, nothing to help her. She figured by now David would likely have figured out she was missing and decided that she’d rather die trying to escape then continue to be the psychotic android’s play thing. She ran to the captain’s chair.

  
“You can do this, you saw him do it,” Elizabeth told herself as she began frantically pushing buttons, but nothing was happening, and tears began streaming down her face.  
She laid her head on the controls and suddenly they began to glow.

  
“Almost heaven, West Virginia,” Elizabeth sang to herself attempting to calm down as she lifted the ship off the ground, she was finally free, she didn’t know how she was going to fly this thing but at least it was off the ground.

  
“Blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah river,” Elizabeth kept singing.

  
“Life is...” she trailed off fainting. David was behind her pressing his fingers to her neck causing her lose control of the ship.

  
******************************************

  
“What happened?” Elizabeth asked as she woke up.

  
“You were trying to leave me, I had no choice but to stop you. I applied pressure to your neck causing you to faint. When you did you lost control of the ship and it crashed.” David said coldly.

  
“David, I’m sorry,” Elizabeth said as calmly as possible as her mind tried to work out what was going to happen next. Suddenly she realized she was in an unfamiliar room on what seemed to be an operating table.

  
“Oh you’re going to be,” the android looked down at her with a wicked smile.

  
“Please don’t be mad at me, I promise I’ll never try and leave you again. I just, I got cold feet, but I’m excited and ready to marry you,” she said through tears. Elizabeth tried to think of anything she could possibly say to keep David from harming her.

  
“Oh I know you won’t,” David smiled and kissed Elizabeth on the lips. Elizabeth’s stomach turned she had no idea what was going to happen to her but she knew she wouldn't make it out alive.

  
“Why don’t you try and get some rest, we’ve got big work ahead. Here’s a pillow to make you a little more comfortable.” David said placing a pillow under her head.

  
Elizabeth tried to move but she realized her wrists and ankles were tied down. “Thank you,” she managed to get out between sobs as she tried to close her eyes and pray that whatever he had planned he killed her first.


End file.
